


I can dance, I can fly!

by eaten_by_bears



Category: Sky Dancers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Grimdark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaten_by_bears/pseuds/eaten_by_bears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skydancers only makes sense to me if Skyla is brainwashing the kids into thinking she's the Queen of Fairyland. She might not even run a real school =/ Breeze has a moment of doubt, but Slam helps him through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can dance, I can fly!

“Ugh...” Breeze cupped his forehead in his hand, shaking his head. “S... Sloan?” He blinked against the gathering light.

His friend met his eyes, but he seemed different somehow. “Sloan, are you sick?”

“Sick?” The redhead laughed. “I haven’t been sick since ’77. You’re the one’s acting weird, bro. My name’s Slam.”

“Slam...” Breeze shook his head. “That... that doesn’t sound right. Sloan, where are we?”

Slam clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Sounds like you could use a spin in the Wingdom.”

Breeze felt lost, and very, very hungry. Something was wrong. They weren’t supposed to be in a dirty cellar. “We went to a dance school,” he said. He slid back from his friend’s arms, falling into something like the Charleston, rocking back and forth.

Slam caught him and pulled him forward again. “Course we did,” Breeze said, smiling. “High Hope Academy. Come one, it sounds like you need Queen Skyla’s royal physician.”

Breeze followed along. He let Slam pull him out of step. He took the little pin his friend pushed into his hands and repeated the words: “If it is to be, it’s up to me!” Then he spun when Slam turned him around, over and over again until the dizziness was worse. It made it hard to breathe, but he struggled until he got air. And he did feel like he was soaring, cresting the winds of the Wingdom. “Wow,” he said, shaking out his hair, “I was pretty gone, huh?”

Slam smiled and bumped against him playfully in flight. “Your brain’s just mushy, that’s all. I’m used to it by now.”

Breeze touched his chest- ‘Me?’ and gave chase, darting through the sparse clouds as he followed his friend to the shimmering palace. The court physician would set him straight.


End file.
